Lost and Alone
by DelaneyandGemma
Summary: Percy's dad left him and his mom alone in the midst of Percy's high school years. He's been bullied for where he lives, a trailer park. But when the rich, beautiful Annabeth moves into town, Percy's whole life changes.
1. Chapter 1

SCREEECH! The tires of the Marigold County's mailman truck skid across the roads of the Marigold Estates. Some 45 trailers were just waking up as 15 year old Percy Jackson walked out the door, straight into a puddle. Percy's Monday hadn't started off well, considering his dad had left just two days ago. All he left was a note saying he needed time, and didn't know when he'd be back. To Percy, it wasn't a great way to wake up that morning.

And walking to school that dreary September morning wasn't great either. The sky was the kind of gray that everyone hates going out into. The trees were looming over everyone, as though they were watching his every move. The large brick building that lay ahead of Percy was ominously creepy, and the sidewalks leading to it were a dark grey, and Percy's feet sloshed in the mud along the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

As Percy opened the doors to Washington Carver High School, everyone's eyes locked on him. Conversations turned into whispers, and Percy knew exactly what they were about. The trailer park kid who's dad left him. His only friend Grover approached him calmly, as if nothing had happened; like it was a normal day. But they both new it wasn't. "Listen, I'm sorry about… you know," he whispered. "It's fine Grover, you don't have to," Percy plugged his headphones in his ear to block out the world, constantly moving around him.

Lunch was horrific. Everyone wanted to comfort him, but at the same time didn't want anything to do with him. Everyone except the girls. Percy was handsome, with raven black hair and stark green eyes, and all the girls drooled over him. Then they remember he lives in a trailer park, and suddenly find the star quarterback of the Carver Lions a little cuter. Which was fine with Percy, he didn't want anything to do with them. But today was different. There was one girl who didn't even look at Percy. And that's why Percy was so drawn to Annabeth.

Percy had told Grover about Annabeth that afternoon, and Grover was shocked to hear that Percy even took one glance at Annabeth. She was the new girl, who no one knew about. She was the new girl who no one cared about. And she was about to become the most hated girl in school.

Percy casually made his way towards Annabeth after he caught her staring at him, hoping she had meant something by it. "Hi… I'm Percy," he said to her. I probably sound like a complete idiot, he thought to himself. "I'm Annabeth," she replied. "So…umm…what class are you in?" Percy questioned, trying to sound as casual as possible. Annabeth grabbed her schedule, "Umm… Greek history with Mr. Andreadis," she answered. "Oh! Me too! I'll walk you there," Percy volunteered. "Thanks," Annabeth said. She couldn't help but stare into those green eyes, and instantly got lost.

After 8th period, Percy found Annabeth again at her locker, which was conveniently on the other side of the hall from his. "Hey Annabeth!" he said, "Uh.. What's up?" Annabeth got this tingling feeling that ran up her spine and around her neck whenever he said her name. It was like the whole world froze each time he said it. "Oh uh, nothing," she answered quietly. "Here, let me get those," Percy grabbed the books from Annabeth's hands as she opened her locker. "Thanks," Annabeth was surprised. She was such an idiot around Percy, and he still came to talk to her. "Why don't I walk you home?" Percy asked. He stretched his arm, and Annabeth could see his muscles through his quarter length sleeved shirt. "Umm… sure. Thanks." Annabeth shut her locker door with a thud and walked out the door squished up against Percy's side. She wished the people pushing her up against him never left, but soon they found their way outside. Percy was warm, and smelled like the best cologne she'd ever smelt. Annabeth loved every minute of it.

As they stepped outside, Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes, then quickly looked away before he noticed. "Hey Annabeth, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie or something on Friday?" Percy asked, looking at her with those eyes again. "Yeah, that'd be great."


End file.
